This grant aims to assess odor-place and object-place associative memory, as well as source memory, for olfactory and visual stimuli in the elderly and those at risk for Alzheimer's disease (AD). Problems associated with memory are commonly observed in elderly individuals and characterize dementing diseases such as AD. Studies have reported memory decline for visual and verbal stimuli associated with aging and AD. Verbal memory deficits also have been reported in non-demented individuals with the E4 allele, a genetic risk factor for AD. Studies have shown that the elderly, AD patients, and those at risk for AD show impairments in odor identification and odor recognition memory. Due to the neuropathology associated with aging and AD, associative and source memory for olfactory stimuli also may be particularly impaired in these populations. Numerous studies suggest that the elderly and those at risk for AD show source and associative memory deficits for visual and auditory stimuli; however, more research is needed to examine associative and source memory for olfactory stimuli in these populations. The main aim of this grant will assess memory for odors using novel paradigms that may be very sensitive to the neuropathological changes associated with aging and early AD that affect mnemonic processing. The assessment of olfactory memory in the elderly and those at risk for AD is of great theoretical importance and may be useful in determining who among the elderly may be at risk for AD. Since olfactory loss is often not reported by elderly patients and may not be detected without special measurement, inclusion of olfactory measures into test batteries for AD is important.